


Overlords a Leaping

by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)



Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Butt Plugs, Other, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), butt plug revenge, buttplug revenge, buttplug revenge will be an amazing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark
Summary: Sir Pentious finally conquers the Overlords. Victory is sweetest when it's sexy.
Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074626
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Overlords a Leaping

“NYAHAHAHAHAH! I have you now, Alastor! How does it feel to be defeated, you Cervidae cur?!” Pentious gloated. “Oh, you can’t answer me, because you’re too weak from your humiliating defeat? Well, I have only begun to teach you the meaning of disgrace! You threw me into a dark hole of despair? Now, I shall return the same! I condemn you to be plunged into my deepest hole!” He laughed. His fingers twitched and his hood flared as he let out another stream of deranged laughter, twisting back in delight over his victory.

“Yes, Alastor! I shall force you to pleasure me! What do you think of that? That’s right, I don’t care! Get in there, my conquered foolish foe. You never should have challenged the likes of Sir Pentious! Ah… ah… oh, Alastor, yes. Yes. You mighty rock, you’re going to make me cum so quickly. You’re so big as you slide inside my… ahem!” That wasn’t part of his victory monologue script.

“Yes, feel me inside! FEEL ME!” he screamed. “Now, Valentino… kneel before me and service me! Service the new ruler of Hell!” he laughed gleefully as he forced Valentino’s soft lips around his engorged left member. “Yes, yes, suck your new Master, you cheap whore!” Pentious laughed, head thrown back. “How does it feel to be brought low by me? You should not feel too bad. I am, after all, the most supreme sinner to have ever been cast down to Hell! It was inevitable that you would fall to me!”

The gentle feeling of those purple-blue lips massaging his left cock had him whimpering with pleasure, biting his own lower lip. Coupled with Alastor’s hard red member filling his most delicate hole, he was as close to Heaven as a sinner could get. Being rocked from behind, being rocked from the front… the vibrations through him led his tongue to lol out as his saliva dripped down onto his chest and hips. His breath came out from in huffed gasps as he was pleasured both backwards and forwards by the two fallen Overlords. His hips were quivering, his cock filling up as it stood tall. He was completely encompassed by one Overlord, his body completely encasing another, and he was within moments of blowing. He finally came with a cry, throwing his head back with a fanning of his hair.

“Well, well…” he panted, digging his clawed fingers into the sheets. “You have done well, my new slaves. However, you are no match for the stamina of a sssssnake,” he hissed. “I still have one penis that has yet to be pleasured. I think, as your benevolent king, I shall pardon you, Valentino, from further duty. I am not cruel to my slaves. I shall discard you, Valentino! I shall allow my other new conquered slave Overlord to finish my daily pleasuring!” he ordered, flicking the pink form to the floor. “Vox, you shall have the honor of finishing your Lord and Master’s evening delights.”

Pentious grinned as he thrust deep inside the glowing blue outline of Vox. He loved seeing that brilliant blue glow being extinguished as he pushed inside him, vibrating the fallen Overlord from the inside out. Yes, that was a perfect metaphor. He was putting out the lights of these three once-great Overlords, smothering it within him. They were no longer above him. They were quivering within him, pleading for the honor of sexually pleasuring him. He was on top of the world, on top of the other Overlords, on top of those who once tried to stand above his greatness.

As Pentious was thrusting in and out of Vox’s glowing hole, Arackniss opened the bedroom door. “Pent? I’m home early. I… Pent? What are you doing?” Arackniss asked with a chortle and a shake of his head.

An embarrassed Pentious dropped his glowing sex toy on the ground with a clatter, pulling his sheets up. “Ni… Niss! Knock please! It is rude to suddenly barge in on a gentleman!” a very unhappy snake shouted at him.

Arackniss looked at the glowing toy on the ground. It had bounced across the floor and landed next to a similar one, this one pink and blue with zebra print around the outside. “What are these?” he asked, trying not to laugh.

“You… you remember who I… went to a sex shop to get a Krampus gift for you?” the sheepish Penetious asked. “I… discovered they had a line of Overlord inspired sex toys, and… well… you go away so often for business…”

“Seriously? I wonder if they’re officially licensed or not,” Arackniss continued to laugh. He was wheezing, his ribs hurting from laughing. Arackniss did not frequently laugh, and even rarer did he laugh heartily. That was why he loved Pentious. He seemed to find his laughing voice when he was around the silly noodle. “Did you only get the rat moth mouth and Vox’s asshole?” Arackniss asked.

“Weeeell….” Pentious said slowly, pulling the blanket even further up his face. He wasn’t making eye contact, which Arackniss knew he was up to no good.

“What else you got, noodle?” Arackniss sighed with a shake of his head.

“… Alastor is up my butt. I mean, I just thought… beat me up, will you? I’ll just stick you up my butt! Yeah! How do you like that comeuppance?!”

“Noodle, never change,” the spider said, giving his hiding snake a head rub.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad that you masturbate when I’m not home. It’s just fantasy. But now that I’m home, why don’t you let me play too?” Arackniss smiled, shrugging off his coat.

Pentious grinned, the tip of his tail wagging. "Ha ha ha, we have you now, Alastor, and this time, it shall be YOU who is defeated!" he declared.

“You can’t take us both on, give up!” Arackniss laughed, crawling into bed with Pentious and kissing his chest.

Alastor said nothing in response. He couldn't, after all, as he was just a butt plug.


End file.
